


Sciogliere il ghiaccio

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Body Worship, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Era giunta la primavera, il momento che tutti gli abitanti del regno aspettavano. Eppure, nonostante ormai fosse Marzo inoltrato, il gelo e la neve non cessavano di tormentare quel piccolo paese.Un drago di ghiaccio mette a rischio la sopravvivenza dell'intero regno. Se nemmeno il re può nulla contro di esso, chi può?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Sciogliere il ghiaccio

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenApeiron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/gifts).



> Scritto per una exchange challenge, in cui la fortuna ha voluto che dovessi scrivere per Broken <3 Quindi ho scritto una AU con i personaggi della nostra role!

Era giunta la primavera, il momento che tutti gli abitanti del regno aspettavano.

L'inverno era stato lungo e rigido, mettendo a dura prova la sopravvivenza dei più poveri, di coloro che avevano faticato a racimolare le dovute scorte.

Eppure, nonostante ormai fosse Marzo inoltrato, il gelo e la neve non cessavano di tormentare quel piccolo paese.

Il motivo era dato dal drago bianco che aveva deciso di abitare la cima dell'unica montagna della zona e, per rendere i dintorni più accoglienti, aveva deciso di gelare l'intero regno.

Il re aveva provato in diversi modi a risolvere il problema, ma nessuno aveva funzionato.

I tesori che gli aveva mandato per convincerlo a moderare il suo effetto sul clima erano stati accettati, ma gli ambasciatori che li avevano trasportati non erano più tornati a casa. Aveva saputo solo in seguito, tramite le notizie fornitegli dagli abitanti del villaggio più vicino, che quei poveretti erano diventati terrificanti statue di ghiaccio all'ingresso della caverna che il drago aveva chiamato casa.

Il sovrano aveva quindi mandato una spedizione di cavalieri, ma nemmeno loro erano più tornati per lo stesso motivo degli ambasciatori.

I sacerdoti avevano avuto un po' più di fortuna, perchè per lo meno erano tornati vivi dalla loro missione, seppur fallimentare anch'essa.

Le settimane passavano e ovunque il suo popolo lo pregava di aiutarli, ovunque era stato costretto a razionare le provviste di cibo e legna da ardere e temeva che se non avesse trovato una soluzione a breve il suo popolo sarebbe insorto. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare una rivolta, nessuno dei suoi sudditi meritava di passare al filo di spada per la disperazione causata dalla sua incapacità di gestire la calamità che li aveva afflitti.

Preso dalla disperazione era andato di persona al cospetto del mostro per proporgli la mano della propria figlia, ma questo si era limitato a ridergli in faccia e scacciarlo.

Mentre tornava verso il suo castello nella capitale il re attraversò il villaggio ai piedi della montagna, quello che stava soffrendo più di tutti la vicinanza del drago, e non ebbe nemmeno il coraggio di guardare i loro visi, cavalcando a testa bassa per la vergogna del proprio fallimento.

Dopo il suo passaggio tutti iniziarono a parlottare fra di loro, dispiaciuti per il pessimo stato del loro sire e arrabbiati per la malvagità del drago.

Fra di loro c'era anche un fabbro, un uomo grosso e forte che nascondeva dietro la sua mole un animo buono e gentile. Aveva sperato moltissimo alla vista del re che andava ad affrontare la bestia, ma vederlo tornare in quello stato gli aveva spezzato il cuore. Decise di farsi coraggio e affrontare lui stesso il drago, anche se temeva per la propria vita ed era tutt'altro che sicuro della riuscita della propria spedizione; dopotutto se nemmeno il re in persona era riuscito a rabbonire la creatura come avrebbe potuto lui, un semplice fabbro, ottenere un risultato migliore? Ma non poteva tirarsi indietro, doveva provare per aiutare i propri concittadini.

Il giorno dopo si alzò di buon mattino e, coperto dai vestiti più pesanti che possedeva, cominciò a inerpicarsi su per la montagna verso la tana del drago. Più si avvicinava e più la temperatura scendeva, fino al punto il cui il suo respiro caldo finiva per congelarsi sulla sua sciarpa senza avere il tempo di disperdersi.

Iniziò a rabbrividire quando si ritrovò in mezzo a quella che ormai era una landa desolata e ghiacciata, attraversata da venti gelidi provenienti dalla caverna del drago, ma non era solo colpa della temperatura: vedere tutti quegli uomini più preparati e più forti di lui ridotti in immobili statue dalla patina azzurra lo terrorizzava. Nonostante ciò non si tirò indietro, deciso a tentare il possibile per salvare il villaggio e i suoi abitanti.

Raggiunse a fatica l'ingresso della grotta, il vento che rischiava di strappargli i vestiti, il ghiaccio che quasi lo faceva cadere ad ogni passo, la neve che gli si infilava negli occhi. Sospirò di sollievo quando, non appena varcata l'entrata, il vento smise completamente di soffiare attorno a lui. Lanciò un'occhiata alle proprie spalle verso la tempesta ancora in corso, poi si fece coraggio e fece un paio di passi in avanti, abbassandosi il cappuccio e la sciarpa che gli proteggeva il viso.

Si trovò davanti ad una parete bianchissima, più candida della neve stessa, che emanava gelo. Si fermò per paura di venir congelato all'istante, esitando prima di schiarirsi la gola e parlare.

"O grande drago concedi a questo umile fabbro di supplicarti!"

Quasi cadde per terra quando l'intera caverna iniziò a tremare e quella che credeva una parete si rivelò essere una parte del mostro stesso, muovendosi per mostrare il resto del suo proprietario. Il fabbro trattenne il respiro quando due enormi occhi di un azzurro così chiaro da essere quasi trasparente si aprirono davanti a lui e la loro pupilla verticale da rettile scansionò l'entrata prima di concentrarsi su di lui.

"Chi osa disturbare il mio riposo?" La creatura tuonò con voce profonda.

"O grande drago!" L'uomo rispose con voce tremante, inchinandosi con deferenza. "Perdona quest'umile fabbro che è venuto per supplicare la tua pietà!"

Il mostro rise, un suono terrificante che fece venire la pelle d'oca al suo interlocutore.

Quando il fabbro raddrizzò la schiena si rese conto del perché persino il re non fosse riuscito a ottenere risultati contro un simile nemico: grande quanto l'intera caverna, già solo un occhio del drago era grande quanto un uomo, un solo dente quanto un orco; la forza era completamente inutile ed evidentemente anche la diplomazia.

"Perchè dovrei concedere pietà a te dopo che non l'ho concessa nemmeno al tuo re?" La creatura lo derise, osservandolo dall'alto in basso.

L'uomo rabbrividì di nuovo. Il drago aveva ragione, cosa poteva offrire lui che il re non potesse?

"O grande drago, cosa potrebbe una creatura come te desiderare che non abbia già? Non posso offrire ricchezze o potere, è vero, ma posso offrire venerazione e lealtà. Posso offrirti la mia servitù se lo desiderassi, non possiedo che me stesso e la mia bottega."

Il mostro fece un verso pensoso, abbassando la testa per scrutare l'umano.

"E perchè non dovrei prendermi la tua servitù con la forza, obbligandoti a obbedirmi con la paura di finire come gli uomini qui fuori?"

Il fabbro rabbrividì al solo pensiero.

"Perchè... uhm... sarebbe priva di venerazione e lealtà...?"

Il drago sbuffò divertito dal naso, spruzzando di neve il suo interlocutore.

"Sei coraggioso per essere un uomo qualunque, fabbro. Vediamo, come intenderesti venerarmi?"

L'uomo si gettò subito in ginocchio, i guanti premuti sul ghiaccio che a malapena gli proteggevano le mani dai geloni.

"O grande e possente drago, costruirei per te un altare sormontato da una statua, la più bella e grande che io possa fare, ma che non potrà mai essere all'altezza della tua reale maestosità! La venererei ogni giorno e convincerei altri a fare lo stesso, affinchè tutti sappiano che il magnifico drago bianco è magnanimo con i suoi fedeli!"

Sentì un ruggito profondo evolversi in una risatina e risuonare fra le pareti della caverna.

"Alzati, umano."

Il fabbro obbedì prontamente, rabbrividendo nel vedersi riflesso nell'iride azzurra che lo fissava.

"Ti concedo una possibilità. Vedi di non deludermi, o niente ti proteggerà dalla mia ira."

"Grazie!" L'uomo esclamò, giungendo le mani e sorridendo. "Grazie, o meraviglioso... uhm..."

Solo in quel momento si rese conto di non conoscere il nome del drago.

La creatura pronunciò una serie di ruggiti e suoni gutturali impossibili da riprodurre per un umano.

"Ma tu, fabbro, puoi chiamarmi con un altro nome, uno alla portata della tua comprensione."

Lentamente il mostro cominciò a cambiare forma, rimpicciolendosi e prendendo un aspetto più umano. L'umano trattenne il respiro quando si ritrovò davanti un uomo bellissimo, alto e snello, con la pelle candida più della neve, i lunghi capelli di un biondo così chiaro da sembrare bianchi, gli occhi azzurro ghiaccio con la pupilla verticale; indossava vesti semi-trasparenti dall'aspetto del più sottile dei ghiacci che luccicavano al minimo raggio di luce.

"Tu puoi chiamarmi Alexander."

Il drago sorrise mettendo in mostra i denti aguzzi, la sua voce più sensuale e meno spaventosa rispetto a poco prima; un riflesso sul suo viso mise in mostra come in realtà la sua pelle fosse ancora fatta da scaglie, seppur così piccole e sottili da non essere visibili in penombra.

Il fabbro rimase a bocca aperta per la meraviglia: non aveva mai visto un uomo tanto bello in vita sua. All'improvviso non sentiva più tanto freddo.

"E il tuo nome, fabbro? Ne possiedi uno, immagino."

L'uomo deglutì e annuì.

"Ike." Rispose semplicemente, la voce appena più roca del normale.

"Bene, _Ike_ , mostrami la tua venerazione. Fammi sentire il calore delle tue parole trasformarsi in azione."

Il drago offrì altezzosamente la mano all'altro, che subito si inginocchiò di fronte a lui e la prese per baciare la punta delle dita affusolate. Ike si aspettava che fosse molto più freddo al tatto, ma sotto le sue labbra la pelle liscia del mostro era quasi tiepida.

Lanciò uno sguardo verso il viso del drago, che stava sogghignando compiaciuto; aprì la bocca per venerarlo ancora, ma Alexander gli posò l'indice dell'altra mano sulle labbra.

"Azioni, non parole." Lo redarguì.

Per farsi perdonare Ike gli baciò il dito, lasciando andare l'altra mano per baciare il palmo a quella. Il lieve brivido che vide attraversare il drago gli disse che stava facendo la cosa giusta. Iniziò lentamente a risalire verso il braccio, esitando quando raggiunse il polso avvolto dalla veste di ghiaccio. Non sapeva come comportarsi, ma il sorriso enigmatico del mostro non lo aiutava a decidere il da farsi; sentirsi i suoi occhi addosso che studiavano ogni suo movimento non era poi minimamente tranquillizzante.

Decise di osare e gli baciò il polso da sopra la manica, che si sciolse sotto le sue labbra calde al primo contatto.

"Ah!" Esclamò preoccupato, alzando gli occhi in quelli dell'altro.

Gli aveva rovinato la veste, aveva sbagliato? Lo aveva offeso? Sarebbe stato ucciso per quello?

"Continua." Gli ordinò sensuale Alexander, divertito dalla sua reazione.

Ike deglutì e riprese quello che stava facendo, risalendo lentamente lungo l'interno del braccio del drago e sciogliendo gradualmente sempre più... beh, non poteva certo definirla stoffa quella. In ogni caso continuò a posare caldi baci in una scia che arrivava fino al gomito, dove si fermò per richiedere silenziosamente l'approvazione dell'altro.

Alexander sfilò la mano dalla presa delicata del fabbro e sollevò il braccio, guardando divertito la manica cadergli dall'avambraccio e penzolare smossa appena dalla brezza fredda che lo circondava. Scosse il braccio e l'intera porzione svanì in un turbinio di schegge gelide, poi tornò a guardare l'umano e gli offrì l'altra mano.

Ike ne prese la punta delle dita, per poi baciarla risalendo sul dorso candido. Arrivato al polso sapeva già cosa fare e lasciò una scia di baci che disciolse il ghiaccio che poi gli bagnò le labbra. Esitò solo per un momento prima di osare proseguire oltre il gomito, alzandosi lentamente mentre la manica scivolava sempre più a scoprire la pelle tiepida del drago.

Il sospiro che lasciò le labbra bianche di Alexander andò direttamente all'inguine di Ike, che divenne più audace. Tenendo la mano del mostro in una delle sue si spostò dietro di lui per continuare il suo lavoro di distruzione della veste sulla sua spalla e arrivare fino al collo. Non si fermò nemmeno una volta superato l'orlo del colletto stretto, risalendo lungo il collo e spostandogli delicatamente i capelli per raggiungere l'orecchio. Sospirò contro di esso, il suo respiro caldo che condensava anche in quel poco spazio che divideva le sue labbra dalla pelle dell'altro.

Il drago rabbrividì e lasciò andare la mano di Ike per afferrargli i capelli e tenerlo fermo sul proprio collo, la veste che pendeva dall'unica spalla integra scoprendogli parte del petto.

Il fabbro si sentì infiammare da quel gesto, decidendo istintivamente di avvolgere le braccia attorno a lui e stringerlo a sè mentre gli baciava e succhiava la pelle liscia.

Alexander gemette e reclinò la testa per lasciargli più accesso, socchiudendo gli occhi per godersi quelle attenzioni passionali che non provava da diverso tempo.

Ike provò a far scivolare le mani guantate verso il petto, ma sentì la veste tirare; il ghiaccio di cui era formata aveva aderito ai suoi vestiti e rendeva impossibile separarli senza distruggerla. Non sapeva cosa fare; da un lato il drago non sembrava preoccupato dal fatto che gli aveva già rovinato il vestito, ma dall'altro non sapeva come avrebbe reagito ad uno strappo che nel migliore dei casi l'avrebbe denudato dall'addome in giù.

Il mostro lo tolse d'impiccio nel sentirlo esitare nei movimenti: gli afferrò i polsi e gli fece aprire di scatto le braccia, distruggendo completamente il vestito in un turbine di schegge di ghiaccio che gli vorticò attorno prima di cadere a terra.

Il fabbro rimase inizialmente paralizzato dallo stupore e dalla teatralità del gesto, poi quando Alexander si girò a guardarlo con un sorriso malizioso fu la sua bellezza a impedigli di muovere un muscolo.

Il drago ridacchiò della sua espressione ebete, facendo un passo indietro e allargando le braccia per farsi ammirare nella sua nudità.

"Allora, fabbro? È finita qui la tua venerazione?" lo provocò in tono malizioso.

Ike deglutì a vuoto e scosse la testa, inginocchiandosi subito davanti a lui e accarezzandogli il petto e l'addome prima di sporgere nuovamente il viso verso la sua pelle per baciarla. Partì dallo stomaco, scendendo gradualmente verso il basso, soffermandosi sull'ombelico per leccarlo.

Alexander mugolò di piacere e infilò le dita fra i capelli del fabbro, incoraggiandolo a continuare.

Quel suono fece rabbrividire l'umano, che iniziò improvvisamente a sentire caldo. Ma non poteva fermarsi, non quando il drago sembrava così soddisfatto di quello che stava facendo.

Continuò a baciarlo e leccarlo con passione, finchè il mostro non lo sospinse più in basso; a quel punto riprese a posare le labbra sulla sua pelle, scendendo verso il suo inguine glabro. Incontrò presto il suo membro semi-eretto e non esitò nel leccarlo e succhiarlo.

Il drago trattenne il respiro prima di gemere di piacere, stringendo appena la presa sui capelli dell'altro per tenerlo in quella posizione.

Ike non era certo intenzionato a fermarsi, anzi, lo prese in bocca e cominciò a muovere la testa avanti e indietro per dargli più piacere; a quel punto non era mosso solo dal desiderio di placare il drago e convincerlo a risparmiare il regno, ma anche dal bisogno più animalistico di soddisfare il bellissimo uomo davanti a sè.

Alexander lo lasciò fare per un po', prendendosi tutto quel piacere che non ricordava gli mancasse tanto. Non volle però arrivare troppo vicino all'orgasmo, preferendo ottenere altro piacere prima di lasciarsi andare. Allontanò la testa del fabbro e gli rivolse un sorriso malizioso e compiaciuto.

"Direi che non ci sono dubbi sulla tua bravura con la bocca, _Ike_." lo complimentò, quasi facendo le fusa nel pronunciare il suo nome.

L'uomo sentì un brivido caldo salirgli lungo la schiena, portando le sue guance ad arrossarsi appena.

Il drago ridacchiò a quella vista, chinandosi in avanti e facendo scendere la mano dai capelli alla guancia dell'altro, fino a fargli scivolare due dita sotto al mento per farsi guardare negli occhi.

"Non hai caldo con tutti quei vestiti addosso?" chiese in tono sensuale.

Il fabbro si iniziò subito a spogliare, alzandosi per slacciare la cintura e togliersi i pantaloni. Rimase completamente nudo davanti al drago, il membro già eretto svettante in mezzo ai suoi peli rossicci. Un brivido di freddo gli scese lungo la spina dorsale e i suoi capezzoli si indurirono, ma non si coprì per lasciare al mostro la possibilità di guardarlo come voleva.

Alexander lo esaminò dalla testa ai piedi, leccandosi le labbra. Sfiorò la sua spalla con una mano mentre gli girava attorno, come un predatore che studia il modo migliore di attaccare la preda, sussurrandogli all'orecchio.

"Hai un bel corpo, Ike, possente come si confà al tuo mestiere."

Sogghignò compiaciuto nel vederlo rabbrividire e nel sentirlo sospirare.

"Non vedo l'ora di sentire le tue mani stringermi i fianchi." aggiunse prima di allontanarsi di un passo.

Il fabbro si girò di scatto verso di lui, gli occhi infiammati dall'eccitazione a quella provocazione.

Alexander sapeva che se non si fosse spostato l'uomo lo avrebbe immediatamente avvolto fra le sue braccia muscolose e baciato, glielo leggeva in faccia. Allargò le braccia in un chiaro invito, arretrando ancora verso la parete della caverna.

Ike lo raggiunse in poche falcate, schiacciandolo fra il proprio corpo e la roccia gelida, baciandolo con feroce passione.

Il drago affondò le dita affusolate nei capelli rossicci dell'uomo, sollevando una gamba per avvolgergliela in vita e avvicinarselo di più, facendo strofinare i loro membri l'uno contro l'altro.

Il fabbro gli afferrò subito la coscia pallida, tirandoselo contro mentre con l'altro braccio gli avvolse i fianchi.

Alexander non esitò a portare anche l'altra gamba attorno al corpo di Ike, sicuro che l'uomo lo avrebbe sorretto senza problemi. Incrociò le caviglie dietro il suo osso sacro, usandole per premerselo meglio addosso.

Come previsto Ike portò entrambe le mani sotto le sue coscie per sostenerlo, lasciando le sue labbra per ansimare e mugolare di piacere per la frizione.

Il drago gli tirò i capelli e gli morse il collo esposto, lasciando un piccolo segno coi denti appuntiti prima di leccarlo e risalire con la lingua fino all'orecchio.

"Fammi sentire tutta la forza della tua venerazione." gli ordinò col fiato corto.

Non si aspettava di sentirsi aprire le gambe e sollevare, così come non si aspettava di trovare l'uomo nuovamente in ginocchio di fronte a lui; emise un gemito di sorpresa.

Ike lo stava sorreggendo per le natiche e gli aveva fatto appoggiare le gambe sulle proprie spalle. Aveva infilato la testa fra di esse e si stava prodigando a baciargli e leccargli le cosce, muovendo gradualmente la bocca sempre più vicino al suo inguine.

Alexander si appoggiò meglio contro la parete e si sorresse con le mani sulla sua testa, sospirando e ansimando di piacere.

Al contrario di prima, però, il fabbro ignorò completamente il suo membro a favore della sua apertura. Gli allargò le natiche con i pollici, portando le labbra fra di esse e iniziando a prodigarsi nel dargli piacere e lubrificarlo allo stesso tempo.

Il drago gemette e si sospinse incontro a quella bocca così abile, godendosi ogni leccata, ogni bacio, tutto ciò che gli veniva dato.

Ike mise ancora più passione in quello che stava facendo, succhiandolo e infilando la lingua dentro di lui, muovendola in circolo, dandogli tutto ciò di cui era capace.

Alexander sbattè le mani sulla parete e una ragnatela di ghiaccio si diramò da esse mentre si spingeva in avanti per far sdraiare il fabbro.

L'uomo emise un verso di sorpresa nel sentirsi cadere all'indietro, ritrovandosi per terra con il drago sopra di sè. Non mollò la presa su di lui, anzi, da quella posizione riuscì ad afferrargli le coscie e a tenerlo fermo mentre affondava al meglio la lingua dentro di lui.

Il mostro quasi gridò di piacere, il membro duro che sussultò per l'eccitazione, iniziando a bagnarsi in punta. Tirò i capelli di Ike per guardarlo negli occhi, leggendovi lo stesso desiderio che era sicuro mostrassero i propri.

"Dammi di più." gli ordinò ansimando.

In un attimo si ritrovò sdraiato a terra, la schiena nuovamente premuta contro la roccia fredda mentre il fabbro lo sovrastava col proprio corpo bollente, il suo membro duro premuto contro la sua apertura bagnata. Lo accolse con un gemito, avvolgendo nuovamente le gambe attorno alla sua vita e premendo coi talloni sul suo fondoschiena per incitarlo a muoversi.

Ike non si fece attendere, eseguendo l'ordine silenzioso del drago e iniziando a spingersi in lui. Nonostante la passione e l'eccitazione cominciò piano per testare i limiti di Alexander, ma non appena capì che non c'era bisogno di essere cauti iniziò a fotterlo senza troppi riguardi.

La voce del mostro si fece sempre più alta man mano che il piacere gli montava dentro, le unghie corte che affondarono nella schiena dell'uomo mentre si sentiva riempire di piacevole calore come non gli capitava da ormai troppo tempo.

Ike sbuffava dal naso come un toro per lo sforzo di mantenere quel ritmo veloce e potente, ma riusciva anche a sfruttare la bocca per leccare e baciare il collo del drago. Emise appena un verso di dolore nel sentire delle schegge di ghiaccio artigliargli la schiena dove erano premute le mani di Alexander, ma non ci diede troppo peso, impegnato com'era nell'amplesso in corso.

Nel sentire quel suono però fu il drago stesso a spostare le mani, premendole a terra e liberando una serie di ondate di ghiaccio a ritmo con le spinte dell'uomo.

Quando Ike portò una mano fra di loro per masturbarlo la sua voce si fece ancora più alta; gli ci vollero appena pochi altri attimi prima di raggiungere un orgasmo così potente da fargli perdere completamente il controllo sul ghiaccio, creando una tempesta di neve in miniatura attorno a loro mentre il suo seme gli schizzava sulla pancia.

Il fabbro lo seguì in poche spinte, grugnendo di piacere contro il suo collo mentre lo stringeva più forte a sè.

Rimasero immobili per diversi secondi, la neve che si depositava su di loro e attorno a loro nel raggio di qualche metro, ansimando alla ricerca di fiato.

Ike fu il primo a riprendersi, il torpore della fatica scacciato dal gelo che lo circondava. Si sfilò con delicatezza dal corpo del drago, permettendogli di rilassare le gambe e sdraiandosi accanto a lui; prese una manciata di neve e la utilizzò per pulire l'addome sporco di Alexander, massaggiandolo piano.

Il drago mugolò di piacere, sorridendo rilassato e lasciandosi pulire e coccolare a quel modo.

"Beh, Ike, che posso dire..."

Il fabbro rabbrividì e lo guardò con apprensione, trattenendo il respiro. Credeva di aver fatto la cosa giusta, ma sarebbe stato sufficiente per salvare il regno?

"...la tua venerazione è decisamente ben accetta."

Ike sospirò di sollievo.

"Grazie, grazie infinite!" disse baciandogli le mani.

Alexander si sollevò e lo aiutò a rialzarsi.

"Oh no, grazie a te." rispose maliziosamente.

Ridacchiò nel vedere l'uomo rabbrividire per il freddo, seppur esitasse a coprirsi, sicuramente in attesa di ordini che gli permettessero di farlo.

"Rivestiti, non vorrei mai che ti ammalassi o peggio." gli concesse.

Ike borbottò imbarazzato un ringraziamento, sospirando di sollievo quando i suoi abiti caldi lo avvolsero nuovamente.

"Bene, Ike, credo che ora sia giunto il momento di separarci."

Alexander gli indicò l'uscita della caverna.

"Il tuo ritorno a casa sarà molto più semplice del tuo pellegrinaggio fin qui. Ti aspetto alla prima neve del prossimo inverno."

La sua voce si fece sempre più profonda e dura, come quando aveva parlato la prima volta.

"Mi raccomando." lo minacciò non troppo velatamente, facendolo rabbrividire di paura.

Gli mandò un bacio con una mano, il soffio gelido che creava una spessa parete di ghiaccio liscio e opaco fra di loro attraverso cui Ike poteva solo intravedere la forma di Alexander mutare nuovamente in quella di un drago e sdraiarsi dandogli le spalle.

Rabbrividì per l'anticipazione prima di uscire sotto i raggi tiepidi del sole di primavera, che lentamente stava già iniziando a sciogliere la neve e il ghiaccio di quel lungo inverno.


End file.
